Hopeless Cause
by out.of.sync
Summary: She loved only him. For so long, she dreamed to be the one who would be his wife and perhaps, in the deepest and darkest recesses of her heart, she still does. But for her to be his beloved wife was just a fantasy – a hopeless cause.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters in the said series. I also do not own the song I'm Not That Girl which will be used in this fan fiction.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Oh, hi! I'm here for my third story (actually this is already my eleventh story but it's considered third because it's the third one I posted using _.sync_) and my first songfic. I quite liked this one so I dearly hope you'll like it too. Anyways, enjoy!

And, yeah, if ever you find something to comment about, please do not hesitate to send a critique/ reaction/ comment in the form of reviews. Thanks, people. And now, please do read on.

* * *

_**Hopeless Cause**_

_**

* * *

**_

The cold wind blew her midnight black hair and the serene light of the full moon illuminated her features as she stood in their balcony motionless and beautiful as a stone sculpture modeled after the most graceful of all goddesses. However, still as her body seemed, her thoughts were running wild as though propelled by the autumn wind and before long, those random thoughts and ideas turned into dreams – sweet dreams of him.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy…**_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

Her fantasy-filled mind journeyed back to the olden days they spent with each other; every smile that often warmed and softened his usually cold, gray eyes, every sneer that befell his pale lips and everything about him – his angular countenance, sleek platinum hair, lean built, innate arrogance and fragile soul – came rushing back to her so forcefully that hot tears rolled down her pale, prominent cheeks. Yes, she cried every single time she remembered him and the happiness that they had shared together. She knew that she shouldn't devote much of her thoughts to him especially since every single memory of him shatters her spirit like none other and leaves her utterly weak at the end of the day but she still stubbornly refused to let him go. He was this important to her, so damn important to her life and her whole existence.

She hated this vulnerability he always caused her through her bitter reminisces of him and the only dream her heart had ever known. And she always made this hate propagate until she was swallowed whole, but by the time it changed and turned into something different though not entirely mutual. Before she knew it, she was drowned with love, her love for him.

And she loved only him. For so long, she dreamed to be the one who would be his wife and perhaps, in the deepest and darkest recesses of her heart, she still does. However, for her to be his beloved wife, Mrs. Draco Malfoy, was just a fantasy – a vain attempt at reaching for what was obviously impossible. It was entirely a hopeless cause.

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy.**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

The night continued its melancholic song of bleak silence for a few more minutes as her stormy gray eyes swept past the darkness that seemed to have cloaked every single thing that was around her as well as inside of her.

The night had always inspired this sadness within her heart. For almost nineteen years, she had dreamt of him and what could have been… that perhaps it was high time for her to completely let go of the haunting past that was not hers, never destined to be hers and the future that was already owned by someone else.

"Alcyone," a sleepy voice called out and cut short the silent chorus which weighed the night air before a scrawny figure made its way to the balcony, the soft light of the moon pooled around him and revealed the concern that showed itself only too clearly in his soft brown orbs, and his blonde, almost white hair silently blown to further disarrange by the constant gust of the early fall winds.

He continued to walk and draw himself nearer and nearer to her until his lean chest was pressed to her back, silently wrapping her waist in his warm embrace as he murmured into her ear, "What is bothering you?"

_Draco. And the fact he loved somebody else, that he never loved me the way I wanted him to. _

She wanted to tell him this but she couldn't. No, she could never hurt him in such a manner. He was too good for that, too good for her and yet, he still wanted her and loved her and accepted her despite her faults.

Instead of answering right away, the woman traveled her gaze from the surroundings to the moon as if trying to find the right answer or the perfect words to say to him before her gray eyes locked with his brown ones when he turned around and faced him.

"Tomorrow," she breathed softly as the wind continued to caress her face and soothe the turbulent anxiety within her heart. Dimly, Alcyone felt his arms tighten around her, his head rest on her shoulder.

A pregnant silence befell them as the wind blew gently blew around the couple and drowned them in its light, cool breeze.

"You should not worry too much," he whispered against her shoulder, "but take heart that everything will be alright," he added before kissing her bare shoulders up to her neck. Freeing from his arms, she brought a dainty hand to cup his pale cheek before leaning in and kissing his lips with overflowing tenderness as they slowly made their way back to their room.

Truth be told, she could not make herself believe in what he just said. She knew that nothing will be alright. Or that not everything will be alright but she was willing enough to pretend for those whom she loved and for him – someone who loved her so much.

She had to forget about her own selfish dream. She had to let go of the perfect universe where she was destined to be his and him, hers. She should stop dreaming of becoming the owner of his heart because as delightful as it was being inside her conjured up perfect world, it was painful, so excruciatingly painful to know that sometime soon, she had to get out of her reverie and start facing reality.

For them all, she knew she had to pretend and maybe start to really believe that tomorrow, as the sun's rays wake them from their restful slumbers and as the crisp morning air of September first dances around them everything would be fine. And she would forget about the man who would never be hers. And her heart would never ache again for a certain Draco Malfoy.

She must and she would cease to love Draco Malfoy, instead, she would pour every ounce of affection she had for her angels and the one person who thought of her as his own angel. Yes, that was what must be done – forget such hopeless cause.

_**Every so often, we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what-might-have-been**_

_**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**When reality sets back in**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This will be a two-shot. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it except for the plot of this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So here goes the second part of this. I do hope you enjoy this. And, yeah, reviews will be very much appreciated *blushes*. :] And _faella_, thanks for the review (well... technically, it _is_ a review) and, oh, I almost forgot. The girl in the story is not Pansy, she's actually an OC by the name Alcyone. I hope it's clear now. :]

* * *

_**Hopeless Cause**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"First day of school," shouted a black-haired girl with gray eyes alight with joy and lips pulled at the corners to reveal pearly teeth as she descended the stairs to meet her parents and her brother.

The day had come – first of September – and the whole mansion was bathed in all the glory of the morning sun and the excitement brought about by the first day of school. There was no trace of the gloom that enveloped her spirit last night as she caught glimpse of her children, robes draped on their little shoulders and were very eager to start school.

"Please be quiet, Maia!" Hissed Cadmus as he closed his trunks, finally done with checking his things, and placed the cage where Chowder, his fat brown owl, was in above the closed truck. The hiss earned him an antic from his twin sister. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for Cadmus, Alcyone caught the girl red-handed – tongue stuck out, fingers dug in her cheeks, distorting her face.

"Maia! A lady musn't do that," she gasped before rushing to the other side of the living room to reprimand the eleven-year old who was already twiddling the hem of her robes in fear of her mother.

"Now, now, darling let her be," a voice came from behind Alcyone, the person walked past her and proceeded to the girl before lifting Maia in the air. "I do not think reprimanding her before she leaves will be good. Remember, honey, tah tour prince and princess will be away for quite a while," he said as he put down his daughter and embraced his son.

The whole room was carefully wrapped in a sentimental bleakness that was, however, but short by a popping sound amidst the heavy silence.

"Tross is very sorry for interrupting, Master buts the carriage are readies, Master," Tross squeaked with his high-pitched voice as the four turned their eyes on the pillow-case clad elf with ears flattened in fear of his mater's fury.

As as for his answer, the house elf received a nod from his master's blonde head and a heavily-constrained, "very well."

**

* * *

**

"Now, remember to owl us every once in a while. And Cadmus, my son, remember to take care of Maia. Ad for you little lady, make sure he has his fun, alright?" she reminded as she kneeled to their level.

Alcyone's voice rang with much love and concern but her heart was bursting with anxiety with the reason aside from her childrens' welfare and her heart was almost ready to break free from her body due to her worry. And for this, she was very ashamed of herself.

Last night, as she lay locked in Theo's arms, she made a promise to let go of him and of her unrequited love for him but her she was anxiously waiting for him instead of making her children feel they were loved. She ought to be ashamed of herself, really. For almost fourteen years, she loved a man who was not her husband.

Alcyone was swallowed up by her anxiety that she was only dimly aware of what was happening around her. But when one name fell from her husband's lips, she was abruptly brown back to the harsh reality that had been waiting for her.

"Draco Malfor."

Alcyone froze.

For what seemed to her an eternity, she remained glues to her spot, still and unmoving, very much like a statue carved out from the most precious marble. However, her mind was racing and her heart was pounding incessantly.

She stood up quickly but gracefully still as thought trying to fit a dance in the simplest of actions but before she could think of anything else to do, her eyes swept upwards from his spotless shoes, robes, shoulder-length platinum hair, pointed chin, lips curled in a small smile, sharp nose, until her eyes came to a top and stayed fixated at his eyes- anxious gray ones met unfazed, warm and gray eyes.

"A pleasure, Theodore Nott and dear Alcyone," his said with a rich baritone, it reached Alcyone and his voice rang in her ears a lot longer than what was polite and necessary.

"We feel the same way, Draco," Theodore replied with a small smile of his own, " and of course, Astoria, and little Scorpius, we are very pleased to meet you."

To this, Alcyone forced a smile on her lips before gesturing to her young ones, "this is Maia," she started as she rested her hand on the girl's shoulder. "And this is Cadmus," she added, resting her other hand on the boy's mop of black hair.

For the past few minutes, Alcyone had desperately kept her eyes on anything and anyone but the three (after she stared at Draco) knowing full well that all too familiar but unwelcome emotions would engulf her the moment she lay eyes on the. And whatever sense of control she had had over her emotions would be totally lost. However, when a few words escaped Astoria's – Astoria Malfoy's, she reminded herself – lips, she knew she had too look up and see her – the woman who meant his world. She would have to look at Astoria – the lucky girl who had won her love's heart.

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who's winsome, she wins him**_

_**Gold hair with the gentle curl**_

_**That's the girl he chose**_

_**And heaver knows,**_

_**I'm not that girl…**_

A great surge of bitterness came upon her ash she drowned Astoria with her stormy gray gaze. Her heart that was so erratically beating moments before seemed to have died, even after her gaze was lifted to the train boarded by hundreds of students, its steam slowly leaving the train just like how hope had deserted her but a few seconds previously.

Now that she had seen her, his wife, she was all too convinced that the yearning she had in her heart and in the deepest abysses of her mind was indeed hopeless.

Alcyone's spirit was shattered – almost beyond repair – but she had known long before that this was how it would be. In the end, after everything Draco and she had been through, she was just a friend, and that was all she would ever be to him. And Alcyone knew there was nothing that could change fate and make her the one fated to melt the ice around his heart.

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**_

_**There's a girl I know, he loves her so**_

_**I'm not that girl…**_

Distantly, the train whistled and everyone including Scorpius, Cadmus and Maia boarded the train bound to Horgwarts after bidding their parents goodbye and Draco and his wife walked away to proceed to their normal lives.

Tears filled her vision as Draco turned his back to her as though it would be the final time they would ever see each other. It was as if he was calling for a closure that would hopefully spell an end to the bitterness slowly eating away at her from the inside. That was the closure for the deep friendship they had shared – the deep friendship that blinded Alcyone into thinking that it was something more than what it really was.

A soft hand went to touch her cheek and wipe the tears that fell from her gray eyes. She lifted her then lowered head to look at Theodore's smiling face. He had always been there for her; he had always loved her and for this Alcyone treasured him so much. But she had not loved him, no, not really, for she only saw Draco. Now though, she had started to see someone else – someone who loved her when she couldn't even love herself, someone who held her together when all she knew how was to break apart, someone who lived for her and because of her when she was blinded by somebody else.

With this in mind, she brought her lips to her husband's mouth and kissed him with passion and tenderness keeping in mind the closure that she had shared with the man she loved of her life.

He was a hopeless cause. She had been a hopeless cause. But the life waiting for Theodore, Alcyone and their children was nothing remotely close to hopeless. And she would make sure of it.

_Draco, I'm not that girl…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It's done! :]_  
_


End file.
